1. Field of the Invention
A battery cell soldering apparatus for coupling a plurality of battery cells within a battery casing comprising a support platform and a battery casing holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lead storage batteries generally consist of a series of cells connected in series to provide the desired output of voltage. Each cell consists of a plurality of positive and negative plates carried in electrolyte, with the positive plates being connected together by a battery strap at one side of the top of the plates and the ngative plates being similarly connected together at the other side by another battery strap so as to provide parallel connections between the plates in each cell. In order to provide the desired series connection between cells, the plate units are lined up so that alternative positive and negative battery straps will appear on each side at the top of the plate units. In turn each battery strap has a post projecting from the top of the battery casing for connection with an externally located strap.
In the manufacture of lead storage batteries, "burning" means the melting or liquefying battery elements made of lead or an alloy thereof. Normally the battery elements are placed in a jig so that the molten lead runs into a pool and resolidities to create the desired connection between the elements. In addition, it may be necessary to add additional molten lead during the burning operation by exposing a bar of lead to the open flame at the same time.
Later developments provided for placing the strap internally just under the top of the battery casing. This provided for a saving in lead and a completely internal structure. Connection through the battery partitions provides a shorter current path, lower resistance and less lead. Due to the difficulties involved, considerable effort has been expended in providing the connections to the positive and negative battery straps directly through a partition in an efficient and reliable manner. For example, it is important to provide a positive seal between cell units so that electrolyte cannot pass from one cell to another.
It has been proposed to provide an aperture in each cell partition just above the battery straps to be connected and to provide a connector there through which in turn will be connected to each battery strap. Moreover, it is desirable to provide an apparatus which is capable of accomplishing good fusion of the lead in the aperture and making a completely sealed connection. Typically, such an apparatus consists of electrodes which are placed over the lugs and provided with a sufficient electric energy source to provide the burning or welding necessary. However, the cell spaces are rather small, and in a six cell battery five connectors must be welded. Accordingly, processing has been somewhat tedious and expensive and a need has arisen for a reliable machine capable of providing the connection in an automatic and reliable manner.
Examples for prior art efforts are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,430,728; 2,430,188; 2,539,318; 2,626,038; 2,628,992; 2,664,842; 3,138,860; 3,210,833; 3,309,011; 3,544,754; 3,547,183; 3,597,825; 3,668,761; 3,674,085; 3,734,167; 3,744,112; 3,816,989; 3,908,739; 3,908,743; 3,978,571; 4,013,864. Unfortunately, the rejection rate of assembled batteries due to damage to the elements because of handling or damage to the battery case during the burning operations, has always been high. As a result the price of the lead storage battery must be such as to recover the losses in labor and materials which are the consequence of the rejection rate.